Visa Versa
by Master Halycon
Summary: Ganondorf accidentally casts a spell on Link and Marth causing the two of them to swich bodies,and now the two swordsmen will have to try to live out each others lives.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to do something! There're going to wake up any minute now!"

Link lay unconscious on the ground, and as the mystery person had said, he was starting to wake up.

"Like what? I don't know how to undo a spell!"

Link recognized that voice. It belonged to his enemy Ganondorf.

_SMACK!_

"Ouch! What was that for!?" said Ganondorf. He had just gotten slapped in the face.

"That's for irresponsibly casting a spell on Link and Marth and for not knowing how to fix it!" Link could tell that that was Rosalina who had just spoken. After hearing what she said, he started to get really confused.

_Spell?_ He thought,_ is that why I feel so weird?_

He completely ignored the fact that she mentioned Marth as well.

Link had finally opened his eyes. He raised his hand and put it on his forehead.

"What's happening and why does my head hurt so much?" Link asked

"Who do you think I am, Doctor Mario?" retorted Ganondorf in a very sassy voice.

"Ganondorf!" yelled Rosalina.

"What did I say wrong?" said Ganondorf in an innocent voice.

Link looked around. He was in Rosalina's room. Every smasher in the smash mansion got their own room and was allowed to decorate it as freely as they wanted. Rosalina's room was bright pink with pictures of fluffy cats framed on the walls. On the left wall was a balcony and on the right was a poster of One Direction. Her bed was underneath the One Direction poster and was decorated with many colorful stuffed animals. _Wow, for a space princess you would expect something a bit more space like huh?_ Thought Link.

Link then noticed a body was next to him. As he examined it more closely he was surprised to see it looked a lot like him. In fact, it was him!

"AHHH!" screamed Link as he shoved the Link body away from him in pure horror. This caused the Link body to suddenly wake up.

"What's happening?" asked the Link body.

Link then picked up a teddy bear that was on the ground next to him and began beating up his imposter with it.

"DIE DIE DIE!" yelled Link in the voice of a maniac. "Die imposter! There is only one true Link and that is me!" Link continued to beat up his imposter with the teddy bear.

"What are you talking about!? It's me Marth!" Link paid no attention to what he was saying. Surprisingly Marth didn't see who was attacking him because he had his arms covering him as defense from the teddy bear. "And besides," Marth added, "Aren't there like, ten more Links besides you? Isn't there a Link for like every Zelda game?" Link paused for a moment to think about what he just said, then instantly returned to attacking Marth with the teddy bear.

Rosalina was watching in horror as Ganondorf was laughing his butt off.

"This is hilarious!" he yelled. He had his phone out and was recording the whole thing.

Rosalina couldn't watch any longer.

"Break it up you two!" she then gasped at the results. The Link body, which is Marth, had a bleeding nose and Link was next to him with the teddy bear still in his hands.

"Look at what you did!" Rosalina yelled running towards them.

"Thanks Rosalina for caring" said Marth as he lifted his arm, expecting Rosalina to help him up. Instead, Rosalina ran to Link and snatched the teddy bear out of his hands.

"Look at him! He's looks awful!" said Rosalina as she shoved her teddy bear to Link's face to show him the damage done to the bear. The bears stuffing was ripped out as well as one of his eyes, and it had blood stains from Marth's nose on his chin. Link had to admit, he did feel guilty about destroying her bear.

Rosalina then crawled to the corner of her room and started to cry into her bear. "Oh, Avocado, what have they done to you?!"

_Avocado? And I thought Zelda was a weird princess_ thought Link. "Your such a drama queen, give it here." said Link. Rosalina then slowly handed Link the bear. Link then put his hand in his pocket. "Where is it!" he yelled as he tried to find his ocarina. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his tunic, he was wearing something else. "What the hell!?"

He then ran to the nearest mirror. "I look like, like-"

"You look like me!" said Marth, who was holding a napkin over his nose.

Then they both turned to Rosalina and Ganondorf.

"I guess we should explain what's going on" said Rosalina.

"Duh!" both Marth and Link said in unison.

"Fine," said Ganondorf "So what happened was that…"

-Flashback-

_Rosalina had been walking in the hall when suddenly she heard a big "BOOM" sound. Curiosity got the best of her and so she began to walk towards the noise. She stopped at a big black door labeled room 16. This was Ganondorf's room. At first she politely knocked on the door, but no one answered._

_ "Screw this" she said and then just opened the door. In front of her with his back turned was Ganondorf. _

_"Perfect" he said, not noticing the person who had just come in. _

_"Hello?" she said in the most polite voice she could._

_Usually, Ganondorf would have been furious if someone came into his room without his permission, but because of the success of his spell, he was extremely happy. _

_"Come in, come in" he said motioning his hand as a signal for her to enter._

_Rosalina stood next to Ganondorf and looked at what he had in front of him. On the table in front of them where one red apple and a yellow banana. _

_"So, what's all this?" she asked. _

_"Just watch" he said. Then he lifted his hand, said a quick spell, and then suddenly blue dust came out of his hand and on to the fruit. Then magically the apple turned yellow and the banana turned red. _

_"Amazing!" she said. Then she remembered something. "What was that boom sound?" she asked. _

_"Ohh, just failed attempts" he answered. _

_"Well, that really impressive" said Rosalina as she and Ganondorf left his room and walked down the hallway. She heard footsteps but ignored them._

_"By the way," she asked "How did you do that spell?"_

_"The hard part was making the potion, after that was finished, all I had to do is put my hand in it and then my hand temporarily gets magical." _

_"So how do you activate the spell?" she said._

_"Simple, I just twist my hand like this, and say the magic word. Bionicle. Then the two closest objects will either switch bodies, clothes or anything really. It's sort of random." _

_Rosalina stared at him with wide eyes. She looked shocked. _

_"What?" he said. Then he turned around and saw Link's and Marth's bodies' unconscious on the floor. _

_"Oh shit"_

-End of Flashback-

"And that's the story of how I met you're Mother" said Ganondorf.

"Wait, What!?" yelled Marth.

"Woops, wrong line. I meant that's the story of how you two switched bodies. My bad." 

**So how was the story? Was it good, bad? Please give me feedback on what you thought of this story. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. **


	2. Chapter 2

Link turned his head and looked at Marth; actually, he looked at himself since Marth was in his body. He had his hand on his forehead, clearly confused on what happened.

"So let me get this straight," said Link, "because of your stupidity, you caused me and Marth to switch bodies, correct?"

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Ganondorf. "But don't worry about it! I'll have a cure for it in about a month."

"A MONTH!" yelled Link, "that won't work for me, I have a date with Zelda on Friday"

"Well to bad! Do you think I'll be enjoying making a cure for you? I have better things to do then to help you" said Ganon.

"Speaking of it, why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?"

"Of course I do! But if Master hand finds out about this, I'll be in big trouble for sure."

Rosalina, who had been listening to their conversation along side Marth, got tired of listening to them talk.

"Enough chit chat you two. Ganon and I will work on a cure. In the mean time, you two have to learn to be in each others bodies."

With that said, Rosalina pushed Marth and Link out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

"Good luck!" she said before slamming the door.

Just as the door closed, Ike walked over to them.

"Hey Link! Hi Marth!" he said.

_Crap! _Thought Link.

"Sup bro." said Marth in a horrible attempted to sound like Link. He sounded like a girl who tried to sound too manly in a deep voice.

Link did a face palm while Ike looked at Marth in confusion. "Link, are you all right? Your voice sounds weird"

_This is a once in a life time opportunity! _Thought Marth. _I mean like, when will I ever be able to embarrass Link again? I know he is my best friend, but still. _

"I'm all right, in fact, I'm better than alright! Last night I went to a bar, banged a girl and drank till I passed out! In fact, I still might be a little high. Also, don't tell Zelda about this, okay?" It was a total lie, but who cares. All Marth wanted to do was humiliate Link. Marth's attempted to sound like Link was even worse than the first time he tried. Ike stared at Marth in total disgust while Link's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

_How dare he! _Thought Link.

Ike turned towards Link and noticed his face was red. "Marth, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me you went to the bar with Link as well! "

"What! Me? Never!" responded Link.

"Then why is your face all red?" asked Ike.

"Well you see…" _BANG!_ An idea just popped inside Links brain. "Well you see Ike," said Link in the voice of a gay guy _(Please don't be insulted by this, there is nothing wrong in being gay, it's just for the humor in the story) _"How is it possible to _NOT_ blush when your around? I mean those muscles that blue hair, any girl would be lucky to even be near you! I know I am!" As Link was saying this, some of the other smashers began to gather around the group of three. Two of those smashers included Rosalina and Ganon. They had heard them from outside their door and were curious to know what was happening.

Marth stared wide eyed at Link while Ike just calmly looked into Links eyes. Link started to notice the crowd that was forming around them and decided to continue talking.

"I know I was never as opened as this before, but I feel that it is the perfect time for me to confess my 'feelings' to you. I like you." Link and Marth had been expecting a huge reaction, but surprisingly many of the smashers didn't seem surprised at this.

"I was right! Marth is gay! Pay up Falco!" said Pit, who was in the crowd. Apparently, Falco and Pit made a bet to see if Marth was gay or not.

"By the way," said Captain Falcon, "the majority of us already had a feeling you were gay, I mean, even Lucina is manlier than you!"

"Hey!" said an offended Lucina.

"I like you too" whispered Ike.

"WHAT!?" said both Marth and Link.

"I said," Ike raised his voice so everyone can hear. It seemed that everyone in the mansion was here. "I said I like you too Marth. I always had." Unlike when Link said Marth was gay, everyone was shocked to hear that Ike was gay as well. After the shock though, many of the people began to cheer and yell "Mike Mike Mike!" Some of them began to whistle at them as well, such as Fox. The only person who didn't celebrate was Samus, since little did everyone know, she had crush on Marth. Without anyone noticing, she slowly backed away from the crowed and headed up to her dorm.

Since Rosalina and Ganondorf already knew that Marth and Link were in each others bodies, they laughed at the fact that Link humiliated Marth.

It started off by just embarrassing Marth, but messing with Ike's feelings wasn't part of the plan. Link stared to feel a little guilty. As people went to congratulate the new 'couple', Marth grabbed Link's arm and took him to his room, which was near by.

Once Marth closed the door to his room, he began to yell at link.

"You asshole, you IDIOT! Why would you do that!"

"Hey!" said Link, defending himself. "You started it! All I did was fight back. All I wanted to do was embarrass you a little. How was I supposed to know a crowed would show up and Ike would admit his feelings for you?"

"Ugghhhh!" yelled Marth. He ran up to his bed and covered his face in his pillow.

Once again feeling guilty, Link sat next to Marth and pated him on the back.

'Sorry bro, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Marth only mumbled into his pillow.

Link continued patting Marth's back in an attempt to cheer him up when the door slammed open.

In came Rosalina and Ganondorf.

"That scene you guys just did," said Ganondorf "Was hilarious".

* * *

**I feel like this story is a little confusing. Am I right? **

**Please leave any comments you have and if you have any ideas to help me write this or edit this story, don't be afraid to say it. **

**As said before, reviews make me update faster. Thanks for reading! It means a lot. **


End file.
